I really like you
by Nick author
Summary: Hey it's me Nick and this time i'm writing an Ice Age story, this story is set between Ice age 4 and Ice age 5 this story is focused on Diego and Shira's relationship after fourth movie and it shows how they confess their feelings for each other and other romance stuff.I hope you like this story.
1. Finding a cave

hey guys it's me Nick i know i haven't put new stories that much over last few months but i was out of ideas, but then i again watched Ice age so i got this idea in my mind and by the way this story is set between Ice age 4 and Ice age 5 just to let you know this story is mostly about Diego and Shiras relationship after fourth movie so i hope you enjoy first chapter of this story ( i never wrote a romance story so i don't know how will this story turn out so i want you to tell me what do you think about this story). - Nick

Chapter 1 – Finding a cave

Few minutes ago herd just got off their ship and now they must find where to live on this new island.

Manny: ok everyone i think we should split up so we can find caves easier, if you find big enough cave to fit all of us in just get to us as soon it's possible

Ellie: ok so... who is going with who?  
Manny: ok Sid you are going to east side of the island along with Crash and Eddie and Granny

They nodded and started going east

Manny: I am going with Ellie north and now you Diego you go with Shira west .

Diego: alright Manny

Shira: ok

Peaches: dad i'm going with my friends now

Manny: ok but come back an hour after sunset

Peaches nodded as she left with other teens

They all left except for Diego and Shira

Shira and Diego

Diego: so um Shira...

Shira: yes?

Diego: do you like people in our herd?

Shira: i think they are very friendly but i haven't really got a chance to really talk to them yet.

Diego: alright

Shira: hey Diego can i ask you something?  
Diego: sure

Shira: why did you accepted me in your herd?

Diego was kind of confused with this question

Diego: what do you mean?  
Shira: i mean like i almost killed you at Gutt's ship so it's kind of strange that you would let me in your herd.

Diego: i think you are a good person that's why i want you to be in our herd ( he said smiling)

Shira: thanks but i don't think they are going to like me ( she said with sad expression on her face)

Diego: why do you think so?  
Shira: i don't know i just feel like that will happen.

Diego: hey this is the most friendly group of animals you can meet i think they will adore you

Shira: thanks ( she said while smiling)

Diego: you welcome, so let' go and find us a cave

Shira: sure

They walked down a path for like 5 – 10 minutes in complete silence until Shira asked Diego

Shira: what do you think of this island by far?

Diego: i kind of like it

Shira: yeah me too but i haven't really been that much on land i was mostly on sea

Diego: don't worry you'll get used to it

They again started walking for like 5 minutes in silence until they found ...

Shira: hey look over there it looks like a very big cave.

Diego: yeah let's go inside

Shira nodded

They walked inside of the very big cave and on their surprise it was empty and it was a perfect place for herd to live in

Diego: wow l really like this cave

Shira: yeah me too

Diego: let's go and find others

Shira nodded as they started walking back

After few minutes Diego asked Shira

Diego: hey what changed your mind when you pinned me to the ground one day ago when we were escaping with Gutt's ship

Shira didn't know how to respond back

Shira: i.. don't know it's just that when i saw how much you care for you friends i didn't want Gutt to kill such a person like you

Diego: i umm thanks

Diego: hey can i ask you something

Shira: sure

Diego: why did you want to be in our herd i mean like are you in our herd because you don't have a choice or because you want to be with us

Shira: i like this herd that's why i want to be with you but if you don't like me than that's ok

Diego: what no i really like you i mean you know what i mean ( he blushed a little bit)  
Shire: yeah i know ( she also did)  
Diego and Shira saw herd at the same place they got off of ship and walked closer to them

Diego: hey guys we found a big cave enough for all of us

Manny: really that's great where?  
Shira: not too far away we just follow this path

Ellie: ok everybody let's go and check that cave out

Everyone nodded and started going in cave's direction

15 minutes later they all arrived at the cave

Ellie: this cave is very big

Sid: yeah just perfect

Granny: ah finally i can rest ( she said as she sat on the rock)

Eddie and Crash: i like it here even though i like sleeping on tress

Ellie: hey don't worry we can sleep outside of the cave

Eddie and Crash: yeah!( they shouted)

They all sat there resting for few hours until it was sunset

Manny : i'm going to find Peaches

Ellie: i'm coming with you

They walked out of cave in search of their daughter

Sid: aaah ( he yawned) i'm going to sleep

Eddie and Crash: we too we had a long day.

Diego walked up to Shira and asked her

Diego: what are you going to do now?  
Shira: i don't know what about you?  
Diego : i was wondering if you want to um go for a walk with me if you want.

Shira: sure i would love to

Diego: alright ( he said in happy tone)  
As he said that he and Shira got out of cave and started walking down the same path.

Hey it's me Nick and yeah this time i'm writing an Ice age story yeah so um i want to see what you think about this story i'm going to upload as soon it is possible because i'm busy with school and that stuff and it's hard to find time to write stories but i'll try my best to write them for you so stayed tunned i'll put new chapters soon peace- Nick


	2. Hey i really like you Shira

Hey it's me again and this is second chapter of story ' ' i really like you,,

And in this chapter Diego and Shira are going to have some kind of date if you can call it a date it's more like a private conversation but anyway i hope you enjoy this story talk to you later – N

Just a note: i don't own Ice age movie franchise all i own is the plot of this story, everything else belongs to blue sky studios.

Thanks for reviews.

Anyway with the story already

Chapter two : Hey i really like you Shira

Diego: what are you going to do now?

Shira: i don't know what about you?

Diego : i was wondering if you want to um go for a walk with me if you want.

Shira: sure i would love to

Diego: alright ( he said happy)

As he said that he and Shira got out of cave and started walking down the same path.

Diego: hey do you want to go to beach.( at the same place they got off the ship)

Shira: sure why not.

Diego: so um what are we going to do now on this island.

Shira: well we must first explore this island just to make sure it's safe enough.

Diego: yeah i guess that's right

They were walking few minutes till Shira asked him

Shira: so um what do you like to do

Diego: well i like to spend time with my herd and hunt and that other stuff.

Shira: yeah i did the same until you opened up my eyes about Gutt and his so called crew

Diego: how did you end up on Gutt's ship?

Shira: it's a long story

Diego: we have all time in the world ( he said while smiling)

Shira: i guess so ( she also smiled)  
Shira: so my life before gutt was really terrible, we had a very bad pack leader and he just couldn't lead us.

Diego: yeah

Shira: but that's not the reason i left my pack, the real reason i left my pack is one night me and some of other pack members got a some kind of assassin mission.

Diego: assassin mission?  
Shira: yeah we were ordered to kill a human leader in night but really quietly, our leader said to us ''it does not matter to me what happens to you, only thing that matters me is what happens with human leader, he must pay all bad things he did to our pack,,

Diego: he really sounds like a bad person not only leader.

Shira: yeah he was and probably still is, anyway me and my friends got there and started sneaking up on him but we were somehow ambushed and we had no other choice but to retreat

Diego: smart decision

Shira: yeah we started running away and we quickly lost all humans but when we returned our leader was really angry, he was furious. I was so scared i felt like i was going to die that night, anyway when we arrived he asked us ,, is it done'' then all of us said ,, we were ambushed''

Leader: WHAT! YOU HAD ONE JOB TO KILL A DUMB HUMAN IS IT THAT HARD! ( he shouted at them as loud enough so all pack can hear)  
Shira and others: we were ambushed there was nothing we could do.

Leader: i already told you ''it does not matter to me what happens to you, only thing that matters me is what happens with human leader, he must pay all bad things he did to our pack,,

Shira: yes we know

Leader: you are all a big failure i would kick you out of our pack but considering we don't have that much sabers i will let you be in my pack for at least a little bit but if you disappoint me again i will make sure you be sorry for it understood?  
They : understood

Leader: good now get out of my face

Shira finished her story

Diego: wow he really is a jerk that's for sure

Shira: yeah because of that i ran away.

Diego: but still how did you meet Gutt?  
Shira: ah yes well i was escaping my pack that night and i was spotted by mine pack members and they started chasing me, i was on a island and when i was at the edge of the island i had no where to go so i jumped and landed on some kind of ice berg eventually i meet gutt he didn't had his crew that big as he had few days ago he had only Flyyn and bunny for his crew then he asked me do i want to join.I had no other choice so i said yes and then joined his crew well that's my story.

Diego: wow you sure had a bad pack and so called friends

Shira: yes but now i feel like everything changed but i'm only afraid that no

One is going to like me just like my pack (she said as she let tear escape her eyes)

Diego saw this and tried to cheer he up and also tell her what he thinks about her

Diego: hey i really like you i think you are a great person and i'm so happy i even know you ( he said while smiling)

Shira: you just say that to cheer me up or you really think so

Diego: i really think so well Shira there's something i have to tell you

Shira: i'm listening

Diego: i had a bad life before this herd, but when i became friend with Sid and Manny and we crated this herd and more people were joining us i was happy but there was still something missing one little thing

I just wanted to find someone special to me, a girl i can really spend my life with,when i saw you at Gutt's ship i thought i saw an angle and it turns out it's saber and you were so beautiful and you still are, when you joined our herd i was so happy why? Well because i .. well listen i really like you i think you are an amazing girl probably best this world can offer i'm so proud to even know you i just want to tell you i really like you and well let's just say it simple i love you so much and you made my life way better even though i met you just few days ago but still i can feel happier i just wanted to tell you this i don't know what do you think about me but if you don't like me that way it's ok i just want us to be friends at least, i hope you understand.

Shira was stunned when she heard what he just said she was so happy she just wanted to kiss him but she found it was too strange.

Shira: i.. nobody told me something so beautiful before i just don't know how to respond and Diego theres one more thing i...

Diego: yes?  
Shira: i love you too

Diego: really?  
Shira: yes i do nobody made me feel this way before i love you much!

Diego: i love you too kitty ( he teased)  
Shira jumped and pinned him down to the ground she but wasn't angry or anything.

Shira: i love you Diego but that still does not mean you can call me kitty ok. ( she said as she closed her eyes)

Diego saw this and he did the same thing and he got his head close to her's just enough so they can kiss

They kissed and it wasn't a short kiss, it was a really long beautiful kiss they both enjoyed.

As they finished Shira let Diego get up

Diego: hey let's make a deal you call me softie and i call you kitty but only when we are alone.

Shira: deal ( she said as smiled)  
Shira: i love you softie ( she said as she hugged him)  
Diego: i love you too kitty( he also hugged her)  
Diego: let's go back to our cave.

Shira: alright

As they were walking to there cave it was a night time already and when they arrived they saw that every member of herd was already asleep, so laid really close to each other so they can sleep together( kind of).

Diego: goodnight kitty

Shira: goodnight softie

As they said goodnight they already fell asleep

Wow this chapter is way longer then last one, but i hope you enjoyed this chapter i was also wondering should i end my story here? Because i'm afraid i'll get out of ideas and probably ruin the whole story, but still i will think what to do but anyway hope you enjoyed if you like it then review it means a lot to me when i see somebody likes my stories anyway hope you enjoyed sorry if there are some grammar mistakes but anyway i'll talk to you guys later peace- Nick


End file.
